


The Promposal

by ax100



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Monster Prom-inspired, Not Beta Read, Vampire Lio Fotia, Werewolf Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax100/pseuds/ax100
Summary: Galo Thymos, werewolf and captain of the football team at Promepolis High, asks Lio Fotia, vampire and president of the drama club, to be his prom date. What he didn't count on was Lio saying no. But, Lio gives him a chance: "If you want me to go with you as your prom date, then show me it will be worth my while."Now, Galo has only three weeks until prom to convince Lio to be his prom date! But...how is he supposed to do that?!~~~~~(Monster Prom-inspired Werewolf!Galo x Vampire!Lio high school AU for Spadeset for the Promare Flames Halloween Server Exchange!)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	The Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, Ax here! Though this is a few days late, this is my gift to [Spadeset](https://twitter.com/spadeset) for the Promare Flames Halloween Server Exchange!! 
> 
> She requested for Werewolf!Galo and/or Vampire!Lio and tbh my mind has been on the brainworms ever since Monster Camp came out LOL. So instead of fighting it, I was just like 'why not...a Monster Prom-inspired Werewolf!Galo x Vampire!Lio high school AU?' LMAO and thus, this abomination was born: a fic about a high school prom, written by someone who does not know a thing about what high school is like in the US except for whatever is depicted in the media. I don't even know what a quarterback is ????
> 
> Honestly, I had such a fun time writing this because I just let myself go COMPLETELY off the rails, like this is probably only a little more polished than whatever bullshit words my brain vomited at me as I was writing. And I think it's so much the better for it.
> 
> That being said, **SPADES!!** This is for you! I'm not sure if this is what you expected, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this mindless romp! And since I'm still in the process of writing the rest of this fic, please do let me know what other things you would like to see happen in this story!
> 
> For everyone reading, please enjoy!

“…And that is why I think it would be great if you went to prom with me,” Galo concludes, finally reaching the last slide of his presentation, just the words _‘Thank you!’_ in an easy-to-read font, positioned towards the bottom right-hand corner of the slide to work harmoniously with the other design elements present—but of course it would be a treat to look at; Remi had a great eye for these things! He had so kindly offered to remake Galo’s entire presentation from scratch after calling it _‘an insult to the field of graphic design and a capital offense to [his] eyeballs.’_ Great guy!

“So?” Galo prompts as he faces his audience of one, jumping a little on the balls of his feet. He had this in the bag! “What’ll it be?” He pauses to press his feet back flat on the ground, remembering Aina’s advice that he needed to be a little less _excitable puppy_ and a little more _sexy wolfman_ for this last bit. _Play it cool, Galo, play it cool,_ he thinks as he lowers his lashes and pitches his voice a little deeper. “Will you be my prom date, Lio?”

“Pass,” Lio says disinterestedly as he inspects his nails.

Lio Fotia. Head of the drama club and Galo’s long-time crush since he had first laid eyes on him when Varys dragged him to watch the school’s production of Romeo and Juliet that one time. Lio had been so cool then as Romeo, elegance and grace and panache in a sturdy little package, all wrapped up in white tights and a costume tunic from the dollar store down the street. All it took was one _‘But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun,’_ and Galo was done for. Since then, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about hair the color of Mountain Dew and eyes the color of potassium chloride on fire, just like what they had learned in chemistry class last week.

That Lio Fotia. And he had just rejected him.

“Wh—Pass?” Galo echoes, aghast.

“Yup,” Lio confirms, his lips popping a little on the end of the word. He looks up at Galo— _KCl on fire!!!—_ and gives him a bored once-over. “Can I go now?”

“I have the room until three-thirty…” he mumbles out as a pathetic appeal for Lio to stay, his ears drooping dejectedly. Though, to be honest, the empty classroom he had reserved just for his _PRESENTATION TO CONVINCE LIO FOTIA TO GO WITH ME TO PROM, GUARANTEED!_ now seems much too big for just the two of them. Just Galo, Lio, and the enormity of Lio’s rejection between them.

 _No, snap out of it, Galo!_ he reminds himself. _This is your once-in-a-lifetime chance! Didn’t you say you were going to graduate with no regrets? You’ve come this far, and you’ve gotten so much support from Remi and Aina and Varys and Lucia! You can’t give up now!_

His tail thumps against the back of his leg with newfound resolve, just as Lio lets out a rough, dramatic sigh, craning his neck back where he’s seated, the middle seat in the first row of armchairs. Galo can see the vampiric bite mark on his neck peeking out a little over the stiff collar of his leather jacket. Lio always looked so good in leather.

“Okay,” Lio starts as he straightens up in his seat, legs still spread wide. “Assuming I _do_ go with you to prom, what do I get out of it?”

“What do you…I just explained it though…?” Like, sixty slides of it? Seriously, did he not listen to Galo talk about how _awesome_ it would be to have Lio, future Academy Award-winning thespian, frequent face in all the local fashion websites, picketer at all the youth rallies for important causes, and the hottest guy in school _(Source: Promepolis High Semi-Annual Official Popularity Poll 2XXX, 2 nd Semester),_ would be?!

Lio rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “It was all about what _you_ would get out of it,” he says, levelling Galo with a steady look. Intimidating. Like potassium chloride. Galo swallows.

Before he can say anything, Lio stands up, the chair scraping noisily against the linoleum, causing Galo to jump at the sudden noise.

Lio walks slowly towards him, the heels of his boots clicking with every step, still looking at him like…like _that._ Galo backs up, one step to match each of Lio’s, until his backside bumps against the teacher’s desk behind him. He reaches his hands behind himself to brace against the edge of the desk for balance. And now, there’s nowhere to run, chest to chest in an empty classroom with Lio Fotia. “Lio—?”

“Listen here, Galo Thymos,” Lio starts, and _oh,_ his voice is _so nice,_ velvety smooth and oozing with confidence. Galo keeps forgetting, only to be reminded every single time Lio opens his mouth to say anything. “Do you think me such an easy man?”

“Um…” Galo gulps. Even though Lio is significantly shorter than him, he’s the one who feels cornered, pinned in place by his intense stare. Like prey. He valiantly tries not to think of it as hot, but everything Lio does is sexy, so it’s moot either way.

“Did you think,” Lio presses on, “that all it would take was a seventy-two slide presentation and I’d say yes, just like that?”

“You counted…?” Galo breathes, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

Lio rolls his eyes, and maybe Galo is projecting, but maybe it’s not without affection. Maybe. “Yes, though sixteen of those could have been cut out to save on time. A whole slide just for the words, _‘thank you’_? Really?”

“It was Remi’s idea…said it would be…anesthetically pleasing…” Galo says, still distracted by how pretty Lio’s eyes are up this close.

The corner of Lio’s mouth quirks up into a smile—no, a smirk. He looks amused. “God, you’re so stupid,” he mutters. Galo doesn’t even have it in him to be offended. _Stupid for you,_ he wants to say, _as long as I can keep making you laugh like that._

And just like that, Lio steps back, away from him. Galo barely swallows down the whimper that comes up at that, his hand raising slightly from his side, reaching out.

The action doesn’t escape Lio’s notice, and his smirk widens. He looks back up, trapping Galo with that gaze again. Maybe there _was_ something to be said about vampiric hypnotism. “Okay, Galo Thymos, you have at least piqued my interest.”

 _Piqued…interest…_ He processes the words. He feels his ears perk and his tail shoot up when he finally understands them. “Does that mean—“

“The answer is still no,” Lio cuts him off, and Galo feels his heart sink.

“But…” he continues slowly. “I could be…persuaded, perhaps.”

He looks back up at Lio. “Per…persuaded?”

“Prom is three weeks away,” Lio says, pulling up to his full height, regal and all business. Galo is listening intently. “If you want me to go with you as your date, then you will have to _earn_ that privilege. As of the moment, I see no advantage to going to prom with you.”

Galo pouts. _His presentation--!_

“However, if you manage to show me within the next three weeks that it would be worth my while, I might…consider it,” Lio finishes. There’s an expectant look in his eye from where he’s standing across Galo in this empty classroom, calculating and so, so amused. Maybe he’s making fun of him, but Galo can’t even think to care, breathless as he is when the words sink in.

Lio…Lio was giving him a chance!

But…

“How…” Galo starts, tentative and a little unsure. “How exactly do I do that?”

Lio lets out a little huff that sounds a bit like a laugh, and _oh,_ Galo is so, so fucked. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” is all he says before he snatches up his book bag from his abandoned seat and strides out of the room. Elegance and grace and panache, and Galo’s heart is pounding as he watches Lio exit the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

Three weeks.

Three weeks till prom.

 _Okay,_ Galo thinks, taking a breath, already feeling the barely-used gears in his head starting to turn. _I can do this._ He runs a hand through his mess of blue hair, then remembers the look in Lio’s eyes— _Take your best shot, Galo Thymos. I’d like to see you try._

He feels the familiar bite of excitement start to take hold of him. Because if there was one thing Galo Thymos, captain of Promepolis High’s football team and star quarterback, couldn’t say no to, it was a good challenge.

 _Alright,_ he thinks with renewed vigor as his tail thumps once more against the back of his leg. _Time to come up with a game plan._

* * *

Lio has barely stepped a foot into the drama clubroom when he’s being pulled in and the door is unceremoniously kicked closed behind him.

“Wh—“ he tries to say as he’s manhandled into a sitting position on the clubroom’s shitty leather couch.

“So what did Wolfboy want?” Gueira, fellow member of the drama club and one of Lio’s best friends, asks, waggling his eyebrows from where he’s standing over Lio. The fire that somewhat approximates the shape of human hair that sits on top of his head is crackling excitedly, though he wasn’t the type to hide what he was feeling anyway. Beside him, Meis—another member of the drama club and Lio’s other best friend—looks at him expectantly, outwardly patient and almost believable, if not for the way that the snakes sprouting from his head were all hissing enthusiastically as well.

Honestly, it was a wonder how these two could act so well on stage, given the way they both wore their hearts on their sleeves.

Lio chuckles, settling in. Looks like he wasn’t going anywhere until they got the full story out of him. “He asked me to be his prom date,” he says simply. No point in hiding it. “He had a powerpoint and everything.”

“For real?!” Gueira yelps, the flames on top of his head flaring up for a moment before settling back down. Beside him, Meis’ eyes widen. “And?! Did you say yes?!”

“I said no.”

“WHAT?!” Gueira cries out, and—Lio’s eyes briefly flicker up to the smoke detector above them. He did _not_ want another sprinkler bath this month, if he could help it. “Boss, are you crazy?!”

Lio shrugs.

As Gueira splutters in disbelief, Meis takes his turn to speak up, “That’s definitely…unexpected,” he comments—again, bland, but his snakes were going just as crazy as Gueira, so he’s certainly not fooling Lio.

“Yeah, Boss! I mean, you’ve only been talking about Wolfboy since we watched that one football game, which was like…what, last year?” Gueira supplies, gesticulating wildly now. “Then suddenly, it’s Galo this, Galo that, and _come on, Gueira and Meis, we have to go to all the football games from now on until the end of forever!_ You don’t even _like_ football!”

“I don’t,” Lio confirms, smiling wryly.

“So why—“

Lio sighs, crossing his arms and relaxing against the couch. For how shitty it was, they could never get rid of it because these pillows were indeed squashy and buttery soft. It’d be a crime to torch it, though that was certainly the fate it deserved, breeding ground for potential diseases and health hazard as it was. “Listen, I can’t let him think that I’m _easy._ Someone like Galo is probably used to getting everything he wants. I want to see him work for it a little,” he explains. Simple and straightforward. He mentally gives himself a little pat on the back. Nice and logical, Lio Fotia. Way to go.

“You’re playing hard to get,” Meis translates, deadpan. “With a guy you’ve been head-over-heels in love with since the moment you saw him last year.” Gueira looks almost sorry for him.

“That’s--!” Lio yelps, and thank God he was no longer human, because now blood can’t rush to his cheeks and make him blush. Not that he would. Just saying.

“Oh, Boss…” Gueira says, sorrowfully, as he plops down next to Lio on the couch and places a comforting arm around his shoulders. Meis comes in and mirrors the motion from his other side. Lio is not comforted at all.

“You guys,” he protests. “It’s not—“

“It’ll be okay, Boss…” Meis says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Over the top of Lio’s head, he meets Gueira’s eyes.

 _We have to do something about this,_ Meis tries to communicate to him.

And since it’s Gueira, of course he understands. He gives a small nod, serious and resolute. _Three weeks to get Wolfboy to woo the Boss._

In between them, unaware of the silent conversation happening overhead, Lio desperately wishes for a hole in the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

The next three weeks were either going to be heaven or hell. Or somewhere in between.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I have peaked as a writer. I will never be able to top '...his hair the color of Mountain Dew and his eyes the color of potassium chloride on fire...' 
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! And follow me on twitter @ [ax100writes](https://twitter.com/ax100writes) to watch me be an absolute fool and get updates on my fics!
> 
>  **Spades,** I hope you enjoyed that so far! Let me know if you have anything else you'd like to see featured in this story, and I'll do my best to make it work!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading! Until next chapter!


End file.
